Angels
by KB-RC23
Summary: Alternate Scene Fic for Demons. "I'm gonna go up. Ready? Grab my legs..." Rated M. *Updated 01/10/15* One-shot. REPOST.


**Alternate Scene for Demons.**

**This is for _smgreiner10_ on Twitter! Thank you for your request! This is the third time I've tried posting this, so I hope it works. Fingers crossed.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm gonna go up. Ready? Grab my legs..." -Katherine Beckett<em>

* * *

><p><strong>[Angels]<strong>

It's a strain to hold onto the frame of the trap door, her scar pulling and tugging at every little movement, but she remains steady. Well, as steady as she could be when balancing on her partner's shoulders.

She tells him to grab her legs in order to help her up, give her a nudge closer to the entrance of the door. His hands slide along her ankles as he tries to reach up for her legs, his palms gliding over her calves and they climb higher and—

A gasp leaves her lips at the sudden contact. _"Cas,"_ she breathes, unable to finish saying his name due to the very large, very warm hand currently resting between her legs. It sends a jolt of electricity through her veins, the warmth of his palm seeping through her jeans and igniting a spark, her heart racing with it.

Kate's stomach clenches when the tips of his fingers rub against her, causing her body to shake a little. It's even more of a challenge to hold onto the frame now.

"I said legs," she grits out through clenched teeth, eyes shutting closed for a second as she catches her breath. "Okay?"

"Oh, legs," he huffs, adjusting his grip to her thighs. "Sorry"

He tries to hold onto her but every little movement has her squirming above him, which makes it more difficult for them to maintain their balance.

"I can't— I can't get it..." Kate drops her head and looks down at him, hands still gripping the frame. "Let's try it from behind, okay?" she suggests, huffing out a breath as his hands move again.

"Alright. I'm game."

His words make her smirk, but she quickly pushes those thoughts out of her mind.

Focus, she thinks.

He carefully brings her down, but in order to do so she has to slide against his body. And that is another challenge she has to overcome. With a deep breath, she takes a foot off one of his shoulders, she can feel him holding on as tightly as possible so that she doesn't fall, which she's grateful for but to have his hands running all along her legs, it gets her heart racing. She manages to get her second foot off, only to quickly lose her balance, her fingers gripping the edge of the trap door tightly, but it's of no use. She's falling and so is he.

He pulls her to his chest at the last second before he flips them in order to catch most of the brute force from the fall. His back hits the old wood floor with a loud thump, the air immediately leaving his lungs as a burning sensation wells in his chest. Kate huffs above him, her body sprawled out on top of his. It takes her a few minutes to gain her breath again, her palms and knees protesting in pain against the wooden surface.

She looks up to find Rick's face directly beneath hers, his ragged breath shaking with each intake of air. His eyes are shut and a look of pain is clearly written on his features.

Kate gently cups his cheeks, concern washing over her. "Castle? Are you okay?" Her voice is soft, gentle and even.

He's not moving and he's way too quiet for her liking, that's when she knows something is wrong. He crashed flat onto his back, unable to soften the blow or try and catch himself because he was holding her, keeping her from getting hurt.

"I— I'm okay," he groans, pushing a shaky breath out. "It's my back. I think I hit the floor a lot harder than I first realized."

Kate reaches underneath him, her fingers dancing across his lower back beneath his shirt and jacket in a comforting touch directly on the skin and she doesn't even realize she's doing it until a low gasp is breathed in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. Pulling her hands away as if she'd touched fire, she starts to shift her upper body off his in an attempt to get up. Hands on his shoulders, she uses his body as leverage to push herself up, but it doesn't work. Her hips unintentionally slide against his and his face contorts what looks like pain to Kate but is in fact the complete opposite.

It feels so good to have her above him, her hands on his back, but they can't— he can't. Not when— _oh God..._

Her body moves over his as she tries but fails to get up due to the sharp pain in her knees. Every soft breath she takes in, every rapid beat of her heart against his, every keen of her hips has his whole body alight with flames and it is too much to handle.

"Stop," he gets out through clenched teeth. "St—stop moving. Please."

Kate gives him a quizzical look, but then she realizes that he's not hurt, at least physically. His pride may be wounded but that's not what's bothering him.

It's something else entirely. And she can feel it beneath her.

She gulps, hands pulling away from him while her eyes glance down for the briefest of seconds before returning to his face; his cheeks and ears are red with embarrassment as he drapes an arm loosely over his face to cover up, although it's not doing any good, and she soon feels the same heat on her own cheeks.

Kate can feel his pressed firmly against her thigh, the bulge hard to miss.

It makes her stomach twist, the ache between her legs increasing at the newfound knowledge. Heat flares through her, a white-hot rush that's so unexpectedly intense she bites her lip to hold back the moan caught in her throat.

Calming herself by breathing steadily in and out, Kate manages to regain some of her composure. The hard, solid length of him nestled in the apex of her legs does test her self-control, more than she would like to admit.

He lets out a grunt beneath her. "I'm sorry. It's just with you moving like that..."

Tentatively, she cups his cheeks again. "Castle?" Her voice has no ounce of anger or frustration like he expected. She's nervous and, he gulps, desperate.

Rick slowly removes his arm, eyes opening when he reaches her gaze and the air gets knocked out of him, and it isn't because of the rough tumble he just had a few moments ago. It's because of her. The way she's looking at him, the way her voice sounds, the way her body sways above his.

To hell with self-control. All her self-control vanished as soon as she felt his hand between her legs.

"It's okay," she tells him, erasing any doubt and uncertainty from his mind and heart. "It's okay, Castle." Her hips begin to undulate over him again, her actions reiterating her words.

"Ka—Kate? I..."

"I just want you," she murmurs softly, smiling down at him.

He grins up at her as her words and actions take over. He lets go, not holding back.

Slowly, he closes the distance between their mouths but pauses, his eyes flicking to hers in question, the hesitation makes her chuckle softly, before he captures her lips with his in a soft kiss that has both their toes curling and their hearts beating rapidly.

It's all too slow and too fast at the same time, both Kate and Rick becoming lost, consumed, entranced with the other that their surroundings start to blur as the world comes to a halt, their hearts the only measure of time. Everything suddenly crashes in on them, the way they've both yearned, needed and reached for each other for years now, only to deny it all, and how she may not have spoken the words aloud but her mouth, the race of her heart with his, her hips and body molding, caressing over his, is all he needs to know she feels the same way.

He sees the love in her eyes when she glances at him when she thinks he's not looking. He's sees it in her smile when he says something that makes her laugh, her grin reaching her eyes and lighting up her entire face.

He needs to tell her how he feels.

"Beckett—" He groans, intimate yet dark with want, his breath stroking against hers as his fingers dig into her lower back, keeping her pressed there.

"I know. I know," she murmurs, nearly cries out the words as she breaks their kiss but let's her lips linger over his. "I—"

She doesn't come right out and say it, those three words he's desperately longing to hear are stuck on the tip of her tongue, and he realizes that she's just not there right now and that's okay. He may be a writer, a wordsmith of sorts, but even he knows that sometimes actions can be louder.

And her actions were speaking volumes.

"What?"

Her forehead finds rest on his chest as she presses her lips to his chest, directly over his heart. "I know you want me to say it, but..."

"No. I want you to say it because _you_ want to, not because you feel you have to out of pity just for my saying of it." Rick raises her face with a crooked finger under her chin, his blue eyes piercing hers and she swears he can see into her soul with that gaze. "It's okay," he breathes gently. "You know I love you. Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

The smile that blossoms on her lips lights up the darkened room and it ignites a new spark between them that was not there before. "Oh, Castle..."

Rick surges beneath her so strongly, as soon as her lips lock onto his once more, that she can feel the tug and pull of his muscles against her entire body, the feel of his desire, need, and love all wrapped up into one; it sets her heart aflame. She's overcome with it, unsure how, with so few moves and hardly any stimulation, that she could be so close to the edge.

But she does know.

It's because of him. It's because of this moment. It's because of his words and the truth they hold.

They've suppressed these feelings for so long that it was only a matter of time before they found themselves where they are now.

Who knew that all it would take was a well-placed hand.

Kate feels open and exposed; his hands mapping out, touching every plain of skin he can reach, the pure raw need for her is almost too much that it breaks through him.

He needs more. Lots more. And so does she.

Kate doesn't get the chance to reach for his pants due to the large hand already on its way toward her center, the warmth of his palm making her stomach flutter all over again as he cups her, and she loses all focus on anything else but his hand. She gasps when he slides it beneath her pants, and he soon finds his way past her panties then, finally, the slick heat of her, wet and ready.

She can't help but buck against his hand, the stimulation and friction too good, too sweet to resist. A few quick flicks of his thumb and she's tumbling, rocking fast and hard against him, holding on tightly as she falls apart. He merely watches in awe at her shuddering above him, the pure pleasure on her face causes him to grin with the knowledge that he's the cause of that. And it makes him want to do it again and again.

He forgets all about his own pleasure and emanates all his energy into hers. But, apparently, Kate has other ideas.

When Kate calms the rapid beating of her heart and her vision becomes less cloudy, she tugs roughly at his shoulders, lifting his upper body up off the floor, before she wraps her legs around his waist and sits perched in his lap. Her chest is against his in the most delicious friction. She has a rough kiss for him, hands cupping his cheeks to hold him steady.

Brushing her nose against his softly, her hand slides down between them and it nearly knocks the breath right out of him when her hand finds the hard length of him, the heat of her palm sinks through his pants and straight to his skin. Rick groans at the contact. The sound of the zipper reverberates off the old walls as they wait with bated breaths, and each click of it sliding through the teeth has their hearts pounding right out of their chests.

It's the anticipation that nearly does him in.

But then, _finally_, he's free of the constricting pants but his freedom doesn't last long, because soon, her hand is gripping him through his boxers and it's the sweetest kind of confinement there is. The silk rubs against him in all the right ways, the cool material nice against his warm skin. In no time at all, her hand is gently pulling him free of the boxer shorts and he can't hold back the groan that bubbles out from the back of his throat.

"God..." Rick breathes, eyes shutting closed as she strokes him up and down, the feel of her hand on his skin and her moans in his ear has him right on the edge and she's hardly touched him.

Smooth strokes along his shaft, she gives it a quick squeeze before she carefully runs her thumb along the tip. Rick bucks at that, the pure pleasure of the single stroke edging him closer and closer to his release. Kate notices his reaction, so she does it again and again.

It becomes too much and before he can warn he, it hits him. He sees flashes of white, the pure fire of his orgasm lighting up every vein and artery in his body to a full, roaring flame. His sinks back down on the ground, head leaning against the wood floor, eyes shut, and chest heaving, as he tries to calm himself.

"Wow."

Legs bracing his hips, she leans down and crosses her arms on his chest, chin resting on her forearms as she stares happily at him. "You like that?"

He puffs out a breath, eyes opening as he nods several times. "Yeah."

"I could tell. Especially the part where I—"

"Yes, especially that part," he grins, the phantom touch of her hand wrapped around him has him struggling to keep himself under control. He closes the distance and kisses her, while his hands run up her back, her shirt and jacket riding up slightly so he is able to feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips.

Her hips start to move again, but she suddenly pulls back when she realizes where they are. They've done _way _more than should have already, can't contaminate the crime scene any more than they already have. She's a cop for heaven's sake and she should have put a halt to all of this before it got out of hand.

Hmm. That's exactly how this all started though, isn't it?

She reluctantly sits up, a hand on his chest for support as she tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "We should... We should stop."

Rick sighs in resignation, but he knows she's right. Besides they're supposed to be investigating a murder, not making out and having their wicked ways with one another on the floor of an old, dirty house that's most likely haunted.

"Right. You're right."

She rocks her hips one more time before standing up. The intake of breath he has is short and she can see his eyes grow dark with lust; only his words are the opposite of what his body yearns for.

"After we finish here, would you, um... Would you like to continue this elsewhere?" It's an open-ended question that could go one of many different ways. He waits, watching as her eyes, even in the darkness, glow with want. It makes their decision to stop that much harder.

Wrong word, he thinks as he stands and fixes his appearance. His pants are soaked and are already very uncomfortable to continue to wear, but it's a small price to pay after all the leaps forward they've made here tonight.

"After we finish here," she echoes, "Let's go back to my place. It is closer, and um... more private."

He kisses her, hands spanning her lower back as he holds her like she is the most precious thing in the world. "I'd like that," he kisses her again, "I'd like that a lot."

Kate smiles so brightly that it lights up the darkened room. She has a peck for him before she looks back up at the trap door, eyes landing back on her partner. "Good. Me too. Now," she puffs out, "Ready to do this again?" Kate points up to the hidden alcove above them, smirk on her lips.

Rubbing his hands together, he grins. "You mean have your body pressed against mine, have my hands all over you as you climb on top of me, while I get a view of your perfect ass? Twist my arm, but alright."

Kate doesn't laugh like he hopes she would. Instead, she gives him a glare and pokes him once in the chest. "Talk like that about my ass again and there won't be a next time." He nods once, the message received. She starts to back away, but decides to treat the blow she just dished out. Her mouth is right next to his ear and he has trouble not taking her right there when she whispers hotly, "But I will admit it, I do love your hands on me," then she palms him and smirks at his reaction.

He bites back a groan, the struggle to hold himself together increases as her hands travel over his back as she is lifted up toward the trapdoor. Evil, _evil_ woman.

She knows just how to play him.

It takes every ounce of what little control he has left to not touch her like he had done previously, but he manages. "As soon as we get to your apartment," he tells her when she climbs, the ladder falling so he can join her. "You're gonna want to revise that last statement."

Kate is on all fours, eyes on Rick as he climbs up and presses her mouth to his in a surprise kiss that nearly causes him to lose his balance.

"Oh, I am, huh?"

"Yes," he huffs when he gets inside, and, with a little assistance from Kate, they're both standing in the hidden alcove.

He suddenly pounces on her, pressing her against the nearest wall, mouth trailing along her jaw line, and the feel of his lips caressing her as he makes his way down her neck causes her knees to buckle. He has a firm grip on her though, so she remains standing.

Rick nips at the junction of her jaw and neck, treating the bite with his tongue before he tugs at her ear lobe gently with his teeth. "Yes, because as much as you say you love my hands," he thrusts his hips toward hers, the wetness on both of their pants from their earlier deeds only adds to the friction, making both of them groan.

With her hands clenched at her sides, Kate's bottom lip is nestled between her teeth as she tries to push away the desire that is coiling low in her stomach. But his words, his damn words, inch her closer to the breaking point and ultimately make it harder to forget the case and simply leave for her apartment so she can have his hands wherever he damn well pleases.

Rick grins at how affected she is. "You're going to love my mouth even more."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, folks!<strong>

**I hope you all liked it. Let's hope the link works this time. For some reason, I've had so much trouble posting this story. No idea why either. Anyways, reviews are love.**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23.**


End file.
